Web mapping services and applications, such as the Google Maps service provided by Google, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., power various web sites such as the Google Maps website and other web sites and mobile applications that access the mapping service via Application Programming Interfaces (APIs). Such mapping services are extremely popular in the provision of navigation and location based services to users of desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile devices, and other Internet connected consumer electronic devices. The ability to access mapping services via mobile devices has resulted in mobile devices commonly being used while driving for navigation purposes. While many devices include audio turn-by-turn directions to limit the extent to which a driver is distracted while using the device, the input of information into the device while driving is cumbersome and can distract a driver's attention from the operation of the vehicle. The problem of distracted attention can be particularly acute when a driver is entering a street address, which can include a street name, street number, city, state and/or zip code. Furthermore, mapping services often include unreliable information. Therefore, entry of an address can occasionally lead to wrong positioning and incorrect navigation information.
Even when the operator of a mobile device is not driving, entering an address into a mobile device can be cumbersome and frustrating due to the inherent limitations of the user interface of the device. One solution is to access the address on a device with a more sophisticated user interface such as a personal computer and then to send a link to the address to the mobile device.